


Wished Away

by Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos



Series: LazyTown Prompts! [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fae Robbie Rotten, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos
Summary: Stephanie, in a fit of anger because Robbie messed up their game, wishes him away. Fae's must obey wishes.[Prompt Fill]
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: LazyTown Prompts! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585723
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Wished Away

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy:)

Robbie was in his lair when it happened, working on an elaborate vampire costume that he was planning to use for a scheme, (Right on time for Halloween!), when the children acted up again.

Robbie scowled, eyebrows drawing together as he felt magic settle upon him, the strong magic influencing the fae to stand, and to walk slowly, robotically, towards the exit of the lair.

Robbie barely had time to reach out and turn off the sewing machine, much less grab anything to take with him.

A shame. The costume would be forever unfinished, left to collect dust - along with everything else in the villain's lair. His beloved chair, his multitude of costumes, his countless machines. Everything.

Those brat children. One must have wished Robbie away.

Robbie's teeth were briefly visible as he snarled, eyes narrowing as his body moved without control, his hands rising to grasp the rungs of the ladder, feet rising as he climbed up and out of his lair - possibly for the last time.

Whatever snotty brat that did it might have meant it harmlessly of course, or possibly the wish was the result of a fit of anger, but it mattered not.

The only thing that mattered was the fact that a child had wished that Robbie left Lazy Town.

_And children's wishes have a very powerful influence upon the Fae-kind._

Robbie felt his lips settle into a terse frown as he marched away from his billboard and towards the main road of Lazy Town, seemingly heading towards the main gate that led to outside the town.

Where would Robbie go? Would he wander forever, unable to control his own self? Or would he be simply stranded outside of the town, unable to return.

He could never again return to Lazy Town of course, not after a child had wished him away.

Such was the way of the Fae.

Maybe he could go to Mayhem Town. Glanni amd his gang were probably still hanging about, along with that hero, Íþróttaálfurinn, who was reportedly even _more_ strict on the subject of fitness compared to Sportacus.

Robbie shivered. The thought of another elf that was even more passionate and pushy about exercise certainly sent chills down the villain's spine.

"-well, maybe he'll know. Robbie!" Robbie tilted his head as he heard his name being called, but did not pause in his march out of town. "Robbie! Wait up!"

Robbie inwardly groaned as the pink child, Stephanie, bounded into view, the young girl extremely bright and loud - as usual.

"Robbie, where are you going? We have a question to ask you!" Stephanie paused, a slight smirk finding a home upon her face. "Well it's Pixel that has a question, the rest of us are just here for the ride."

"Well I would _love_ to stop, but I cannot." Robbie sneered. "Goodbye."

"But Robbie," Stephanie stepped in front of Robbie, head craning to look up at the taller man, obviously expecting him to stop in order to not run over her. "We thought you cou-"

Robbie shoved her. Hard.

Stephanie went flying to the side, a pained cry escaping her as her elbows scraped the pavement, bright red blood beginning to drip from the scrapes as tears began to well in the child's eyes.

Robbie gulped, guilt and horror filling him. He had never - would never under his own control - harm a child.

Robbie kept on walking, ignoring the small pink child (who was now surrounded by her friends) that sat stunned on the ground behind him.

Stephanie wiped tears from her eyes, a frown tugging on her lips as Pixel applied a antiseptic spray to her scrapes.

"Guys, that really wasn't like Robbie.." Stephanie sniffled. "He's never hurt us before. And he was acting weird. I think we should get Sporta-"

"Stephanie! Are you alright?!"

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

The surrounding group of children drew back as the LazyTown hero flipped through the air, gracefully landing in a crouch beside Stephanie, reaching out to gently apply a set of pink bandages to the scrapes littering Stephanie's limbs.

"What happened?!"

"Robbie did it!" Trixie stepped forward, arm extending to point a finger at the departing back of the town villain. "He shoved Stephanie, _hard_!"

"Robbie did _what?_ " Sportacus looked up, blue gaze cooling as he stared at the villain in question.

"Well it started when..."  
  
  


Robbie could hear the hero coming, flipping through the air as he came up beside the villain of LazyTown. (Or, ex-villain of LazyTown.)

"Robbie."

Robbie flinched slightly at the look in Sportacus's eyes. This was a look of anger, one Robbie had not seen on the Sport-Elf before.

"You hurt Stephanie." Sportacus frowned. "I'm fine with your schemes against me, but hurting the children? I thought better of you, Rob-"

"Look," Robbie held up a hand. "I know. And I'm sorry Sportadweeb, I didn't mean to." Robbie sighed, eyes flicking sideways to watch the hero, who was matching his pace beside him.

"You didn't... mean to hurt her?"

What? Of course not.” Robbie crossed his arms, and incredulous look falling upon his face.

"Then... what happened?" Sportacus looked like a lost puppy, hopelessly confused and bewildered. "The children said you shoved her."

“She was in my way. The Wish doesn't allow for anything to stop me." Robbie shrugged. "Unfortunately."

"The wish...?"

"Yes," Robbie sighed. "It was one of those meddling kids. They don't know that if a human wishes something upon a Fae, it will come true if at all possible. And it seems someone has wished me away from LazyTown.” Robbie sighed as he lowered his head, before slightly looking over at Sportacus. "I'll, uh, I'm going to miss LazyTown and.. the children.. and you. But but... there's nothing I can do. It's the way of the Fae. The Wish can only be reversed if the child that makes the wish wishes against it before the actions they wished for occur. And it's basically too late for that." Robbie motioned to the town gate, which grew ever so closer. "So I guess this is... goodbye."

Sportacus hesitated, before quickly shaking his head.

"It's never to late to change things!" Sportacus spared Robbie a quick grin. "Sorry about this, you can get back at me later!"

"What are you talking about Sportaflo- Whoooah!" Robbie screeched as Sportacus grabbed him around the middle, the smaller man throwing the lanky villain over his shoulder as he bounded back down the road.

Robbie involuntarily began to fight back, his arms and feet flailing as he desperately tried to escape the hero's clutches, apologies escaping his mouth as he involuntarily hurt the man trying to help him.

"I'm sorry Sportacus, I can't stop!"

"Hold on Robbie, almost there!" Sportacus saw the children, still gathered around Stephanie, standing up ahead. The hero raced up to them, skidding to a halt beside their group.

"Robbie!" Stephanie gasped. "What are you-?"

"I am sorry Pink-Girl! I couldn't control it!" Robbie bit out as his body was gently flopped from Sportacus's shoulder to the ground, Sportacus whispering a quiet apology before gently placing a foot upon his chest, keeping the villain from moving as the hero spoke to the children.

"Which one of you wished that Robbie would leave?!"

None of the children answered, wide eyes flickering from him to the violently struggling villain on the ground.

"Children! One of you wished Robbie away and he is suffering because of it!"

"I-" Stephanie stepped forward, shame evident in her form as she looked down, avoiding Sportacus's gaze. "It was me. I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it was just a mean thought."

"Well, mean thought or not, it's still doing bad things. I need you to wish Robbie to not have to leave, or else he will be gone forever." Robbie glanced down at Robbie, who was going almost feral in his wild attempts to free himself from the foot pinning him to the ground.

"O-okay." Stephanie inhaled, before exhaling, closing her eyes as she did. "I wish... that Robbie Rotten doesn't have to leave LazyTown. I wish that Robbie stays in LazyTown, if he wants to."

Stephanie cracked an eyelid open. "Did it work?"

Robbie slumped to the ground. "That was exhausting! I don't think I've done so much exercise in... forever!" Robbie flailed his arms dramatically. "Oh, you can remove your shoe by the way, Sportaloon."

Sportacus chuckled as he removed his foot from Robbie, reaching down to pull the villain to his feet, who immediately brushed the spurt from his uniform, muttering about dry-cleaning and laziness as he did so.

"Well now that that's resolved," Sportacus turned to Stephanie. "I think you owe someone an apology, Stephanie."

"I'm sorry Robbie. It's just that you messed up our game yesterday and I saw a shooting star and I just- I just-" Stephanie's lip trembled, and that's the only warning Robbie had before the small child threw herself at him, arms wrapping around his midsection as the child buried her face in his stomach, hiccuping sobs auidble.

Robbie froze.

"Sportaflop what do I do? Is the child okay? Do I-?" The villain looked pleadingly at Sportacus, who could only smile back.

"Just hug her back Robbie." Sportacus grinned. "I'm sure you can do it."

Robbie hesitantly reached around Stephanie, before slowly tightening his grip, drawing the child close as he did.

Before much longer, the other children had joined in, tugging Sportacus along too as they joined the group hug, with Robbie and Stephanie in the middle.

Robbie smiled softly.

He would be staying in LazyTown for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and prompts! :)


End file.
